


The Extent of a Wish

by TeaL3afs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, peter/reader maybeeee, tagging is hard-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaL3afs/pseuds/TeaL3afs
Summary: You lowkey die but not at the same time. Reader either has insane luck or is extremely unfortunate.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

So hi! I don't know if there is gonna be a romance, but if there is it's gonna be between you and Peter Parker. To explain the timeline. Yes, Civil war happened but instead of the end where Tony and Steve fought each other they actually talked, long-story-short Bucky is part of the Avengers. You're Peter's age.


	2. Prolouge

White was all you saw. Sterile white walls, the floor, the bed was all white. All except the black screen of the heart monitor hooked up to you. Each beep rung throughout the room. The silent sniffles of your mother following. Her hand grasping yours tightly her thumb rubbing soothing circles on your fragile [s/c] hand.

The beeps slowly getting further and further apart. Taking a weak glance at your mother she looked back at you with tear-filled [e/c] eyes. She looked at you and gave a silent nod and a small smile. You gave her one last smile. Sending out one last wish to the universe. Your hand slowly slipped out of hers. The echoing flatline rang throughout the room. Doctors rushed to the scene.

-At 11:11 P.M. You [y/n] [l/n] was pronounced dead-


	3. Wish Granted?

Doctor’s rushed to the scene charging up the defibrillator. Shocking the girl’s chest, the room went silent. A sharp gasp was heard from the hospital bed, the green lines on the black screen going back up. You looked around confused. Suddenly being enveloped in a warm hug a lady said things along the lines of “Thank you for letting my baby live” and whatnot. Shooting her a confused glance you spoke, “Um… sorry, but who are you?” She shot the doctors a glare and looked at you worriedly,” I’m your mother sweety…” 

Taking in her appearance you definitely noted her similarities to your mom’s. Your mom had [h/c] hair and seafoam green eyes. This lady had strawberry blonde hair and [e/c] eyes. You spoke louder,” Listen, miss, I’m sorry but you got the wrong person.” She shot out of the chair and rushed over to the group of doctors,” Why can’t she remember me? What happened? What happened to my daughter.” The doctors took a collective glance at you’re confused form. Bringing your mom into the hallway to talk to her. 

Glancing at the door, you heard your ‘mom’ yelling at the doctors. Looking around the hospital room you noticed a few differences, glancing at the window you saw the city. Wait… city! Rushing out of the bed, you pressed your hands against the window you looked at the city landscape. The most eyecatching thing being a large tower with a large A in a circle on it.

“Hold on- there’s no way!” You spoke out loud. That was the Avengers tower right in front of your eyeballs. You thought back to that stupid wish you made when you were dying. “There’s no way! No fucking way that my wish of being somewhere much more interesting in my next life was granted.” Not hearing the doors open you continued your muttering, “Sure I thought I would be a baby or something, but the fact that I still have memories from my past life is for sure-” Letting out a screech as a doctor tapped your shoulder you smiled sheepishly, “Yes?” The doctor coughed and spoke, “Your condition seems to be good enough to send you home, your guardian has some clothes for you to change into, after that you could be discharged.”

Nodding the doctor left your mom and stepped into the room with a bundle of clothes. “Thanks… mom.” She nodded and left the room. It felt weird to call her that but you assumed that since your not you from past life you, you have to at least get used to the new aspects of this life. Looking at the clothes you took off your hospital gown and put on the [f/c] hoodie and black sweatpants. Slipping on socks and putting on sneakers you walked out of the hospital room. 

Your mom looked at you and smiled, “Hey kiddo! Ready to go home?” You smiled and nodded,” Yeah, I need a shower after being in here for so long.” Walking out of the hospital she smiled and chuckled,” You really scared me back there [y/n] acting as if you forgot me.” Smiling you shook your head thinking,” yeah ‘acting’...” Opening the passenger door you sat down. Driving to wherever your house was in this universe.


End file.
